


Outfit #2: The Sneaky Sheikah

by Gerudo_Fanfiction_Club



Series: A Hylian's Wardrobe [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Clothing Appreciation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerudo_Fanfiction_Club/pseuds/Gerudo_Fanfiction_Club
Summary: Sidon is very excited that Link has acquired a new outfit. The problem is that Link takes full advantage of the outfit’s enhanced abilities to prank the Shark Prince mercilessly… Muzu is Not Amused.*A frustrated Sidon, pranks, and then a lot of fluff.





	Outfit #2: The Sneaky Sheikah

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this! Would be very happy to get critique/feedback in any form <3  
> This is set after Outfit #1, but you don't have to read that one to (hopefully...) enjoy this one

Sidon was losing his mind. His shoulders were tense, his body jittered at every small noise, his eyes were constantly searching for movement – and all of it was because of one little prankster Hylian: Link.

It had all begun with Link acquiring a new outfit. Sidon had never gotten to see it properly, since the sole purpose of this outfit seemed to be for the wearer to sneak up on people, _almost giving them a heart attack_ , and then run away, cackling maniacally. ‘ _People_ ’ seemed to be Sidon, most of the time.

The first attack had occurred late morning, in the square by Mipha’s statue. Sidon was walking around jovially, calling out “ _Good morning”_ and “ _Keep up the good work”_ to his citizens as he passed, face set in an inspiring smile and yellow eyes sparkling encouragingly.

The people were hard at work, the store was stocked, the guardsmen seemed to walk with intent and confidence – _This will be a marvellous day!_ He thought, and drew a long breath of the warm, salty breeze through his nostrils.

Then, something struck his behind with a loud _smack!_

“ _GWHAA_?!” Sidon asked, as his hands reflexively flew back to protect his freshly assaulted backside. In the corner of his eye he saw something blue swish by, and then he heard that familiar, bell-like giggle.

“ _Link!_ ” he admonished as he whipped around frantically, trying to get sight of his friend. When his eyes finally found Link he was but a blur, his body curved in a backflip as he dropped over the edge of the walkway and out of Sidon’s vision with a loud “ _Woop!_ ”

“Link, no, that’s dangerous!”

He threw himself towards the edge, far too late – the only trace of the Champion was a slight ripple on the surface of the water, far below. He was gone.

“My prince, are you alright?”

Sidon turned around from where he stood gaping at the water to see Bazz a few paces away, looking at him with a slightly concerned face.

“Oh! Yes, yes, perfectly fine”, cheered Sidon, his cheeks fighting a loosing battle against a light blush.

“Well… all right”, said Bazz, more as a question than a statement. “If you say so, my Prince. I’ll return to my duties then”, he concluded and gave a salute, before marching away.

“Bazz, did you just see Li- uh, I mean, have you seen Link today, by any chance?” Blurted Sidon at Bazz’s retreating back.

Bazz turned around and gave him a slightly funny look. “…No, my Prince. He has not been here for at least a week, I believe. You would be the first to know if he _did_ visit, wouldn’t you?” asked Bazz carefully, before adding “…my prince”, and walking off with another salute.

Sidon just groaned quietly to himself, wondering how long it would take Link to tire of this new trick. _If I know him at all_ , he thought, _this will amuse him for weeks._

Sidon did _not_ always enjoy being right.

*

Five days after that initial assault Sidon was stalking around the domain, whipping around at every noise and investigating every suspicious container. He heard a _clink_ from behind him and eyed the large vase in the palace corridor suspiciously – Link had jumped out of a similar vase the day before, given his poor bum a smack, and then leapt out a window whilst cackling. _Now I’ve got him_ , Sidon thought, and approached the vase carefully.

“ _Aha!_ ” He shouted in triumph as he threw himself at the vase, but he stumbled over his overeager limbs and knocked the poor thing over, making it roll down the corridor towards Muzu’s office.

“Oh goddess, no!” he shrieked and scrambled after it, “Link, my goodness, _get out of it!_ ”

The vase hit the door with a lout _thunk._ No one crawled out of its confines. _Oh no_ , Sidon thought, _what if I’ve hurt him?_ ” He’d never be able to live with himself.

He hurried to the vase with his heart in his throat and a sick feeling in his gut. The vase was chipped at the edges and a thin crack ran down the length of it, as if it was an egg ready to hatch. He crouched down at the mouth of it and peered inside.

Empty. Sidon was just about to smack his head at it in frustration when he spotted a small piece of folded parchment that rested at the bottom – he reached in and snatched it at the same time that the door opened in his face.

“Prince Sidon?!” admonished Muzu, “What in all of Hyrule is all of this commotion?”

The Rayfish-headed Zora looked at him imploringly as he clutched a stack of papers to his chest. Then he spotted the precious vase resting pathetically by the door. He bristled.

“By Lanyaru, what have you _done?!_ ” He shrieked, gesturing wildly at the vase, “that is an invaluable piece of Zoran craftsmanship dating back to the beginnings of the Zoran Kingdom!”

Sidon smiled sheepishly and looked very small for someone more than twice Muzu’s size. “I apologize”, he said bashfully, “I just really thought that… _someone…_ was inside the vase”, he finished.

“So you decided to throw it at the wall? Oh, my Prince…”, sighed Muzu, whilst pinching at the place in his face where a Hylian’s nose would be, “…what has been going on with you, lately? You are usually very regal and refined in your ways. Maybe a little obnoxious” Sidon flinched, “but always courteous and well-mannered, which is what is _crucial_ for someone of your position.”

If Muzu had eyebrows, one of them would have been raised as he stared at Sidon imploringly, as if demanding an explanation. Sidon straightened himself and tried to keep the raging embarrassment out of his face as he spoke.

“I am truly remorseful, Muzu. This,” he gestured at the vase, “should not have happened. But… _someone_ has been pranking me endlessly these past few days, and I have been trying to find them to start up a conversation”, finished Sidon with a nod.

“You are not a _child_ ”, reminded Muzu, “so it is slightly embarrassing that I must remind you of something I taught you _one hundred years ago:_ bullies are to be ignored – any attention you give them is encouragement.”

“But…”

“No buts! Now, since you are a child today”, grumbled Muzu, “You will be treated as one. Go to your room and do not come out until you’ve finished these documents”, he barked, before sternly giving Sidon the pile of paper he was holding.

Sidon stuttered indignantly and automatically took the documents as they were handed to him. Before he could plead his case or object to this unfair treatment Muzu had turned on his heel and shut the door in his face.

He blinked at the door for a moment, mouth agape, before closing his eyes and drawing a large, steadying breath through his nose. Then he turned and walked towards his office with a sulky sigh.

The best cause of action would be to just do as Muzu asked. The only way to clear his name would be to out Link as the perpetrator, which only would undermine the shaky foundation of trust that the relationship between his little Hylian and the bristling ray fish stood upon. No, he would take the punishment in stride – perhaps it would be a good thing to focus on something other than his Link-hunt for a while.

Just outside the door of his office he remembered the note. He had squeezed it tightly as Muzu had scolded him and it was slightly rumpled as he unfolded it.

“ _Gotcha_ ”, it said.

Sidon hid his face in his hand with a loud groan. _I really thought he was an angel_ , Sidon mused as he entered his office, _but now I know that he’s a little imp_.

*

Sidon had only been staring at the offending documents upon his desk for a few moments when there was a gentle knock on his door.

“Come in”, he sighed. He was surprized to see Link enter the room. He took a few careful steps into the office and stood with his hands clasped behind his back with a slightly sad, guilty look in his eyes.

“Oh, Link!” Sidon smiled broadly, any misfortune quickly forgotten as he finally got to actually _see_ his friend who had been so close, but just out of his grasp, for the last few days.

“Please, have a seat! Is there anything I can do for you, my friend?”

Link sat down at the edge of a stool next to Sidon, brows knitted and hands subconsciously wringing the fabric of his pants.

Sidon couldn’t help but to soak up the vision before him for a moment – he had been waiting for _days_ to finally get to see this outfit, after all! He had gotten little glimpses, and a few blurs of blue that his mind had tried to connect and piece together, but his imagination had not done the exquisite set of clothing any justice.

It was traditional yet practical, beautiful yet simplistic. The colour scheme reminded him a bit of the Zora armour, but instead of ocean hues it was in shades of pale and dark blue, like the shifting sky at dusk.

The base of it was a skin-tight body suit with very sparse protection and embellishment – _that’s probably why he can move around so quietly_ , Sidon thought. The outfit seemed to make the most out of what little armouring it had, though – two thin plates nestled to Link’s ribs on both sides of his chest, probably to deflect any sword that tried to take the easy way to his heart.

The leg guards were decorated with a golden traditional Eye of the Sheikhah, that also marked Link’s chest, but in red. Two wrist guards, that peeked out from under traditional arm wraps, and two light shoulder pads were the only other things hypothetically keeping Link’s organs and limbs in place. The thought made an unpleasant shiver travel the length of Sidon’s body.

 _Everything about this outfit relies on the wearer’s abilities_ , Sidon realized, _both his agility and stealth – but one misstep and the game is over._

Sidon’s mind went dizzy with the image of Link moving one single chess piece to the wrong square – where a Lynel waited to slit his throat.

 _No. Stop it._ The little Hylian had avoided Sidon’s impeccable senses for almost a week, and Lynels may be smart, but not Zora-smart. He forced himself through this sudden, staggering new fear of loss – something he had never felt with Link before, since he always appeared to be untouchable.

Link brought Sidon out of his musings by shifting nervously in his chair. He made not even a semblance of noise, though – _there must be old magic imbued in those threads,_ Sidon realized.

“My dear friend, you seem to have caught my mind wandering yet again”, Sidon chuckled bashfully. “Is there anything at all I can help you with? Or may I just enjoy your company, for a moment?”

Link looked small and meek in a way that was very new to Sidon. His eyes looked almost vulnerable – as if he was apprehensive, or afraid. It lit something protective and fierce in Sidon’s chest – he wanted to know who or what had put that look there. And then crush them.

Link drew a small sigh, before meeting Sidon’s eyes with a determined gaze. He removed the stretchy mask from his face (where it had made his little nose look _so cute!_ ) and then got to his feet to stand in front of Sidon.

“I’m sorry”, he said, and dropped in a deep bow.

“I’m… so sorry”, he repeated, to the floor.

Sidon could do nothing but gape at him for a moment, before springing to his feet, stuttering and flailing.

“Link, _no_ , stop- do not apologize!” He managed to stop his flailing and physically straightened out Link’s body with his hands – Link was the last person in Hyrule he’d _ever_ want to bow to him, or to avoid his eyes so shamefully.

“You have _nothing_ to apologize for!” stated Sidon firmly.

Link’s lips thinned into a line and his gaze slipped back to the floor. _Yes, I do_ , it seemed to say.

Sidon sat back down in his chair and couldn’t help but gather Link in his arms. He placed him on one of his knees gently, and carefully guided Link’s chin with his hand so that his eyes would return to him. His need to rectify the situation and make sure Link would _never_ bow down to him again pushed any thoughts of embarrassment or improper behaviour out of his mind.

“You _don’t_ ”, implored Sidon. Then he realized: “this is about the pranks, isn’t it?” Link nodded, face still solemn.

“…You heard Muzu scold me, didn’t you?” Link nodded again. Sidon sighed and let a hand cradle through the little Hylian’s hair subconsciously. “So, now you’re convinced that you took it too far?”

Link nodded again, sharply.

“Oh, Link…” Sidon chuckled, “if I had been truly bothered I would have just told you to stop, you know”, he mused, “but I actually enjoyed our little game, even though it sometimes had me a bit frustrated…”

“BUT!” he continued, holding up a finger, “my frustrations stemmed from the fact that we haven’t gotten to actually _spend time_ together lately – not from the fact that you were pranking me.”

Link peered up at Sidon through his lashes – “ _are you sure?_ ” he seemed to wonder.

“I actually enjoyed the attention”, said Sidon with a blush. “But I’d be happy to actually sit down and talk with you in between pranks, you know.”

This time Link beamed at him, his eyes _finally_ clear of that shame, which Sidon hoped to never see upon his angelic face ever again. Then his face turned a bit serious.

“I need to make it up to you”, he said. Sidon sighed and was about to give his flat out _No_ when he saw the expression on Link’s face. It was the same determination he had worn just before heading up to Shatterback Point – the same sharp focus he had displayed just before entering Vah Ruta. He would not be deterred, Sidon knew.

“Well then”, said Sidon, after a moment of pondering, “then this is how you’ll make it up to me: swear that you will  _never_  bow before me again, or diminish yourself like that in my presence. That’s the only way you can make it up to me. All right?”

A faint blush painted Link’s cheeks and he hid a radiant smile in Sidon’s chest as he snuggled up to him. “Okay”, he mumbled, the breath of him ghosting over Sidon’s skin.

“Okay”, Sidon confirmed, “good.” He let his arms wrap gently around his little Hylian and couldn’t help but lean down and place a kiss upon his golden hair.

“I really missed you, you know”, admitted Sidon to the soft hair, “and I was worried that you… were deterred, by what we _did_ … last time, by the lake.”

Sidon took a deep breath of Link’s scent to keep the small grains of fear from spreading in his chest.

Link shook his head against him. “I liked it”, he confessed, “A lot.”

Sidon released the breath he had been subconsciously holding, dispelling those grains of fear from his body.

“That makes me very happy”, said Sidon. “I liked it too.” He snorted. “ _Like_ is very much an understatement.”

Link hummed contentedly and crawled his way up Sidon’s body to give him a firm but gentle kiss.

Sidon’s heart stuttered in his chest and he was frozen for a moment before responding, eagerly. _I will never tire of this_ , he mused. Link seemed so content and happy at that moment – Sidon found it breathtakingly addicting.

“I forgot to say: I love your new outfit”, chuckled Sidon, before giving Link’s nose a little kiss, “It makes you look… very tantalizing”, he confessed.

Link smirked at this and looked up at Sidon through his lashes.

“So… help me take it off?”

Muzu’s papers would have to wait until tomorrow, Sidon decided.

**Author's Note:**

> English is such a fkn freaky language sometimes… I stared at the word “people” for at least 10min and it just looks SO WRONG. WHY would you spell it like that? It’s such a wild ride and I can’t unsee it so every time I write it I’m like “ :))))))))))))))))))))))) No ”  
> Note that I STRONGLY DISAGREE with Muzu’s advice on how to handle bullying  
> Anyone notice my (hopefully subtle) 4th wall breakage? Srry couldn’t help myself  
> THANKS FOR READING! <3 Any and all comments are very appreciated, I’d love to get feedback/criticism in any form!


End file.
